


i woke up from the ashes (from dawn to dusk)

by brbabe



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Consensual Sex, Dream Sex, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Unspecified Setting, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brbabe/pseuds/brbabe
Summary: Seulgi’s eyes shots open a few hours later when she feels her bed giving in under someone's weight. She quickly sits down and what she sees makes her toes curl under the blanket.There is a woman sitting on the end of her bed."Who the fuck are you?" Seulgi cries out.She really should've known better than to search for help in Sooyoung's basement.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Comments: 23
Kudos: 248





	i woke up from the ashes (from dawn to dusk)

**Author's Note:**

> It is I - again. Posting another fic in less than a month... damn. This is my first work for Red Velvet and the first WLW fic I've ever posted in my entire life so PLEASE be kind. This was totally inspired by the Monster MV, like, obviously. The title was also taken from Monster. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Sleepless nights aren't news for Kang Seulgi. 

She's been having trouble sleeping ever since she was a young child, so much that she'd often get caught red-handed by one of the aunts while running around the orphanage, sliding down on the stair handrail with one of her pillows. They'd never actively reprimand her, sometimes she wishes they had. 

Seulgi looks at her reflection on the mirror. Her eyes are bloodshot and there are dark purple bags under them, her skin has lost the healthy blush it once had and even her hair looks dull. She reaches for the hairbrush on the dressing table with shaky hands. She has a very important exam in the next afternoon, 70% of her final grade is depending solely on it, and she's been studying hard the last few days; now, all she needs is to rest. Seulgi brushes her hair calmly as she listens to the rumble of the wind outside her apartment. She doesn't remember when was the last time she slept through the night, often waking up hours before her alarm went off. 

There's too much hair on the hairbrush when Seulgi is finally done and she unties them from the brush with a sigh. It's time for her to face the truth.

"I need help," Seulgi whispers to her own reflection.

Her voice is barely audible, so weak that the wind from outside completely swallows it. Seulgi fixes her hair under a baby pink beanie – a gift from Seungwan – and closes the door behind her with a bang as she leaves her apartment, venturing into the cold, dark night all by herself. 

The tip of her nose is instantly frozen by the ruthless weather and she hugs herself to protect from the cold, her sweatshirt covering her fingertips. She knows exactly where to find the urgent help she needs.

Seulgi is past the point of asking Park Sooyoung what the _fuck_ does she do for a living, choosing to stay out of it while she can. Park Sooyoung is trouble and although Seulgi wouldn't mind getting her hands dirty for Sooyoung, her friend is not the kind of trouble Seulgi would want for her. She falters a little while running to cross the road, body too tired to properly comprehend her brain's orders.

Sooyoung lives, for the lack of a more precise word, in the basement of an old concert hall, long abandoned. There's a small window just behind the main entrance that's connected to Sooyoung's _'living room'_ , as she calls it, and Seulgi is small enough to slip through it without major difficulties. She almost loses her beanie doing so, though. Her feet make barely a sound when they touch the ground, a muted _thud!_ that surely wouldn't wake Sooyoung up in case she was asleep. Of course, Sooyoung is never asleep at three in the morning. 

For very different reasons, Seulgi and Sooyoung share the same issue. While Seulgi's lack of sleep has nothing to do with whatever illegal shit Sooyoung has on her hands, they bonded over their similarity.

"Sooyoung?" Seulgi calls. The basement is warm and dark and Seulgi really, really hates that Sooyoung is so adamant on living in a place like this; as if she needed another unusualness detail to add to her already mysterious and intimidating aura. She turns on her heels to walk through the place and finds Sooyoung hunched over her table, a lamp with very strong lighting just beside her head. 

"Just a second," Sooyoung says. When Seulgi moves to stay face to face to her, she notices Sooyoung is wearing a mask. "I'm almost done."

"What are you doing?"

Sooyoung doesn't reply, focusing on finishing her business first. When she's done, fifteen minutes later, Seulgi is resting against the wall, foot up. 

"Done," Sooyoung announces. "What's up, baby?"

Seulgi rolls her eyes. "What were you doing?"

"Fixing some issues on my last kit."

"Kit?"

Sooyoung gets up, stretching her arms up until her spine makes a noise. Seulgi winces, but Sooyoung groans in pleasure. She takes off the mask. "Yeah, some clients were complaining about my fucking quality. Can't have that, can I?"

Seulgi shakes her head. "I guess not."

Sooyoung sighs, "What are you doing here? Not that I don't appreciate the visit, especially if you're planning on taking your clothes off–” 

Yeah, they'd bonded over their similarities. Lack of sleep, homosexuality and horniness. Seulgi scoffs. "Not today." 

Sooyoung pouts, but nods. "Then what?"

"I need your help."

"With what?" Sooyoung squints. "You already said sex is off the table."

"Is sex all you think about?" 

"No, I also think about money and," Sooyoung starts walking. "Food, I guess." She flops down on her mattress. Seulgi follows, sitting on the bed with her legs up, she rests her chin on her knee. "What do you need me for?"

"I need something," Seulgi mumbles.

"Something?" Sooyoung asks, searching for Seulgi's eyes.

She looks away. "Yeah."

" _O_ _h my_ , are you asking me for some magical kit?"

Seulgi sighs. "Not a whole kit."

"Pills?"

She nods. 

"I thought you said I'd never catch you wanting some of what I got."

"I changed my mind."

"No," Sooyoung says. 

"No?"

Seulgi shifts on the bed, kneeling on it so she can move closer to where Sooyoung is laying down. "Why not?" She presses.

"Because you're not like that. Golden Seulgi using some of my stuff? What would other people think? That I corrupted you?"

Seulgi rolls her eyes. "Since when do you care about what other people think?"

Sooyoung sits down. "I care when it's about you."

She bites her bottom lip. "Sooyoung,"

"No, Seulgi." 

Sooyoung reaches for Seulgi's cheek, her hand is cold and it makes Seulgi shudder. She says, "It's not like that. I just need something to knock me out, to make me sleep for at least eight hours straight. You know normal meds don't work on me."

Sooyoung's hands slide down on her face until she's holding Seulgi by the throat. "Is that so?"

Seulgi nods. 

"Just this once, I promise. I won't ask again."

Sooyoung squints, tightening her hand around Seulgi's throat. "Just to sleep? And just this once?"

Seulgi nods. 

" _Ugh_ , fine,” Sooyoung lets go of her throat. "I've got what you need. Second drawer, yellow box. Take one. I'll know if you take more."

"I just need one," Seulgi says, hurrying to Sooyoung's drawers. She finds the yellow box, not labelled, easily and takes one of the yellow-ish pills inside it, putting it on the back pocket of her jeans right after. "Is this going to work?"

"Always does," Sooyoung replies. "Don't you trust me?"

Seulgi smiles. "With my life."

"Good. Now, take it only when you're in bed already. The effect is almost instantaneous and it's a magic pill, you know its price."

"Magical side effects?"

Sooyoung giggles. "It's going to open your dream core."

"What does that mean?"

"That nightly creatures might show up in your dreams."

"And how is that going to help me? I need a dreamless night."

"Your body will rest completely, you'll feel brand new when morning comes. Don't worry."

"Sooyoung–”

"You just said you trust me."

"I do!"

"Then take the pill."

Seulgi sighs. Rationally speaking, Sooyoung is Seulgi's best friend and would never in a million years do anything to harm her, but there are few explainable things about Sooyoung and her... _talent_ , to come up with ' _magical drugs_ '. She sighs again, pill weighing a ton on her back pocket. "Thank you."

* * *

Seulgi sits on her couch, eyes wide open as she stares to the yellow pill resting on her centre table. It's past four in the morning and if she wants to be up and well-rested for her exam, she should take the pill now. There are more pros than cons in this situation, Seulgi ponders. For one, she'd sleep. That's a big one. And she'd get her healthy blush and pretty hair back if what Sooyoung said about 'feeling brand new' is to be taken literally.

On the other hand, Sooyoung also warned her about opening her _dream core_ , whatever that is. Seulgi can't afford to fail that class, though, not when her grades are keeping her on college. Not when she's finally on track, so close to her main goal: graduating, securing her place in a renowned hospital. She needs to find a good job to get Yeri out of the foster house and she needs to pass all her classes with outstanding grades for that to happen. 

She takes the pill on her hand, holding it delicately inside her sweaty palm as she steps into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Then, she returns to the living room and makes sure the door is locked before driving herself to her bedroom, where she lies under the heavy blanket. Seulgi places the pill on her tongue before drinking all the water inside the glass and has barely the time to put the glass on her nightstand before she falls asleep. 

Her eyes shots open a few hours later when she feels her bed giving in under someone's weight. Seulgi quickly sits down and what she sees makes her toes curl under the blanket. 

There is a woman sitting on the end of her bed. 

"Who the fuck are you?" Seulgi cries out.

The woman tilts her head. "Language."

Seulgi almost laughs. "You broke into my house–”

"I did not."

"Then how are you here if you did not? My door– I made sure it was locked."

"It was. Still is."

Seulgi kicks the woman off the bed. 

"Get out."

The woman gets up graciously, black silky dress floating around her. All the windows in the bedroom are closed, there's no wind. Why is her dress floating?

"You are being impolite. I haven't had the chance to greet you properly."

Scoffing, Seulgi crosses her arms on her chest. "I don't want to be greeted by you."

The woman smiles. "I could change your mind."

Seulgi swallows. "Leave me alone."

"My name's Joohyun." 

"I don't want to know your name."

Joohyun brings a pale hand to her mouth, hiding her smile behind her fingers. "Seulgi-ah," She says. "You realise you're dreaming?"

Seulgi feels paralysed. "What?"

"You're dreaming."

"I- I don't- this feels too real."

Joohyun comes closer to the bed again, crawling on it until she's covering over Seulgi's limbs. "It is real."

"What do you mean?"

"Your dream core is open, my entrance was easily allowed. Do you know who I am?"

_Fuck, Sooyoung…_

"I'm a demon," Joohyun adds.

"You don't look like a demon."

Joohyun nods, her black hair looks soft as it moves with her head motion. "What do I look like?"

Seulgi lets her eyes explore and gets to the scary recognition that Joohyun looks exactly like what comes to Seulgi's mind when she tries to imagine what her ideal woman would look like. The soft skin, high cheekbones, small, pouty mouth and gracious nose. Her black hair falls down her shoulders in beautiful waves and the dress she's wearing has a too big opening on her cleavage, exposing too much skin. Even her voice sounds enticing, raspy and rich as Joohyun speaks elegantly. The smell that comes from her makes Seulgi slightly dizzy as she breathes in, it's delicate but powerful and Seulgi instantly leans in, wanting more. 

"I look like a dream, don't I?"

Seulgi nods, unable to voice her thoughts because now all she thinks about is how beautiful Joohyun's lips are when they are moving. 

"I look like your dream came true," Joohyun smiles. Perfect, white and aligned teeth. She licks her lips, pink tongue sliding smoothly against her bottom lip and Seulgi squeezes her legs under the blanket. "It's because I am." 

"You're a dream. I am dreaming," Seulgi says.

Joohyun nods. "Your dream core let me in. It called for me, love."

"Why?"

She shrugs. "Maybe you've been feeling lonely? Maybe you want someone to take care of you."

Seulgi inhales sharply as Joohyun's hand touches her cheek. It feels real. Too real.

"This is a dream," She recites. “I’m dreaming.”

Joohyun chuckles, dragging her hand down to hold at Seulgi’s chin. Her touch is feather-like. It feels real, palpable, but it's light. Seulgi wants, abruptly, to feel as Joohyun touches her entire body. 

"Will you let me?" Joohyun asks, smiling. She looks even prettier when she smiles, the stretch of her lips making her cheekbones more rounded. Seulgi wishes she could place a soft kiss on them. Joohyun looks ridiculously soft, with her dark eyes shining like diamonds as she stares at Seulgi, waiting for a reply. 

"I–” Seulgi starts, but her voice cracks. She feels her face burning with embarrassment. Cleaning her throat, she tries again, "I will." 

Joohyun's smile is broader now. She leans in and plants a swift, gentle kiss on Seulgi's lips. Seulgi senses her heartbeat quickening, inside her head there's a mantra: it's a dream, you're dreaming. But her body reacts immediately, burning with a desire she is familiar with. Joohyun pulls Seulgi's old shirt up and in a swift, rapid motion Seulgi is half-naked. Her previous wish – that Joohyun would skim her hands on all of her body – comes back to her when she feels as Joohyun drags both hands down Seulgi's clavicles, down the curve of her breasts. 

"Mmm," Joohyun hums. She leans in once again, plants a wet kiss on her neck. Then another kiss, open mouth dragging around leaving a wet trace on Seulgi's skin. Joohyun's dainty fingers pluck at her nipples and Seulgi lets out a choked moan. It hasn't been long since the last time she had sex, but somehow, Joohyun's touch feels different. More powerful, if that, with what a single touch makes Seulgi weak. Her fingers titillate across Seulgi's breasts, kneading them until she's panting and mewling as she stares into the ceiling. 

“Joohyun,” Seulgi lets out, she sounds so needy and desperate, as if she hasn’t been touched in ages; she has half the mind to be embarrassed before her own brain recalls it’s a dream and there’s no need for her to feel self-conscious about the way her legs spread open so easily, the way she lets out the dirtiest little sounds. 

"Yes?"

"If it's a dream," Seulgi says. "Why did you say it was real?"

Joohyun laughs. She doesn't answer, rather, Joohyun kisses her way down Seulgi's body, between her breasts down her stomach. She leaves light bites across Seulgi's tummy and the burn in between her thighs becomes unbearable, intense. Her legs are parted, she can't even press them together to feel something and Joohyun's body isn't touching her anywhere else besides her belly. 

Joohyun stops at the waistband of Seulgi's sweatpants, her hand curls on Seulgi's hip, thumb pressing onto her hipbone.

"It is real, yes," Joohyun says, Seulgi had forgotten her question already. "I can only take form in a dream, but I'm real and you are awake."

"That's confusing," Seulgi replies. 

Joohyun hums, she pulls Seulgi's sweatpants down with her panties, sliding the piece of clothing _oh_ , so slowly down Seulgi's legs. She lifts her hips up without even thinking and Joohyun giggles. "You don't have to think about it too much, love."

She nods, her pillow feels too soft– she shifts upwards on the bed. Belatedly, she realises her movement changed their position a little, making Joohyun face to face with her pussy. Joohyun's hand on her hip forces Seulgi down on the bed again and she smiles. 

"You're wet already," She takes a deep breath. Seulgi’s face burns with shame. “You know,” She reaches for Seulgi's thigh, pinching the soft skin. "I could feed on men, but they don't taste the same."

"Feed?"

Joohyun arches an eyebrow. “I'll eat you whole." 

Seulgi chuckles nervously. “Not literally, I hope.”

“Hmm,” She murmurs, leaning in. Her tongue licks a careful stripe up within Seulgi's wet and slightly puffed pussy, running over every inch of her from her entrance to her clit. Seulgi vibrates with each pass of her tongue as it flicks so, _so_ wet and warm against her most sensitive spot. 

A light sheen of sweat coats her skin, the cold air making her tremble on the bed. Seulgi's body is bubbling beneath Joohyun's attention, she doesn't want Joohyun to stop, ever, her lips wrap around her clit without warning and Seulgi lets out a wicked, almost immoral whimper. Her thighs try to close around Joohyun's head, pressing warm and firm on Joohyun's cheeks. She doesn't seem to mind, rather, she works her mouth over Seulgi's clit, sucking on it with intent.

Seulgi isn't a pillow princess, she likes to put in some work, too. Sooyoung always praises her for being so different from her previous partners that rely on Sooyoung entirely every time due to her intimidating outside persona. Seulgi isn't like that, she digs making her partner feel good, savours the way they fall under her touch. With Joohyun, though, Seulgi has barely the mind to truly _do_ something. 

It's unnerving, to say the least. She doesn't know why her body is so out of her own control, so loose against her mattress. She takes a deep breath, regaining some power over herself even if Joohyun's is now pushing her skilled tongue inside her. Seulgi presses herself down lower, downright rutting against the relentless pressure of Joohyun's tongue. Her hands fall to hold at Joohyun's shoulders, knuckles white from clutching onto her so strongly, her moans grow frantic when her movement start to take Joohyun deeper.

Joohyun holds her by the hips then, helping her keep a steady rhythm while pushing and fluttering her tongue against Seulgi's tender walls. She knows she’s right on the edge, recognises easily the nag on her lower belly, can feel her pussy dripping more and more into Joohyun's sinful mouth. Her body tenses up in anticipation, the wet squelches of the tongue on her pussy driving her closer and closer. 

Seulgi isn’t loud, years of repression in the orphanage build inside her a tension. She remembers her own hand over her mouth while she moved her fingers over her clit on the small bed, the room completely dark. Back then, the doors didn't have a lock. She couldn't take her time nor make any pleasured noise, couldn't take her panties off – instead, she used to just shove her hand down her underwear. She had to be quick and efficient and swallow her moans or else she could get caught and Seulgi would rather die than have to explain herself. There's little to explain as to why your hand is frantically moving against your pussy, too.

So, Seulgi isn't loud. Not even when she has a girl four fingers deep up her pussy on her own apartment, not even when Sooyoung has her purple dildo thrusting rudely and quick inside her, thumb pressing against her clit insistently until it hurts. Seulgi doesn't make loud sounds, doesn't groan or whimpers too much. She bites on her lip until it bleeds to keep everything inside her.

But now, as Joohyun's mouth is all over her pussy and there's a cold, smooth finger circling her entrance with purpose, she lets out such loud and ungodly groans that she nearly startles herself. Her throat lets out a suffocated wail when Joohyun's index finger finally, _finally_ pushes inside her.

It's one finger, just _one_ slender and elegant finger but Seulgi thrashes on the bed, pressing down on Joohyun's hand desperately, shamelessly. Everything feels so intense, so raw that Seulgi's body tries to get more of the sensation at the same time it tries to run away. Joohyun pulls away from her and Seulgi's eyes follow her tongue as it licks over her own lips, catching the wetness of Seulgi's pussy. She hums, content. "You taste so good." 

Seulgi could cry. "T– thanks."

"Do you want to come?"

She nods. 

Joohyun clicks her tongue. "So soon?" She inserts another finger, then, quick and smooth. Joohyun scissors them skillfully, opening her up easily. Seulgi's thighs are shaking, her hands gripping onto Joohyun, mouth hanging open as she lets her moans flow. 

“Please.”

"I think you can take another finger before you come, don't you?"

Seulgi presses her lips together, spreading her legs even more. Joohyun's eyes are so dark, lips so wet and red. God, Seulgi wants to kiss her.

"Joohyun," She calls.

"Yes, love?"

"I want to kiss you."

Joohyun's fingers come to a halt. "Do you?"

Seulgi nods her head, "So much."

Joohyun's resumes her hand's movements, inserting a third finger inside Seulgi's absolutely soaked and swollen pussy before she shifts above her, bringing her face closer to Seulgi's. Arousal washes through her as her eyes fall onto Joohyun's lips. She raises her head quickly to catch Joohyun's bottom lip between hers, sucking on it soundly, and savours her own taste coming from Joohyun's mouth. Joohyun makes a small noise in the back of her throat – the first noise ever since they started – and Seulgi licks on her lips until Joohyun opens up. Their mouth slots together smoothly, Joohyun's tongue running over every bit of Seulgi's mouth. 

“Joohyun,” She moans breathlessly. The fingers inside her move rapidly and Seulgi just keeps moaning and leaving open-mouthed kisses against Joohyun's mouth. "Please."

"Love," Joohyun says. "Come for me."

Seulgi does, closing her eyes and gushing wetness all over Joohyun's elegant fingers. When she opens her eyes again, her stare falls to Joohyun's pitch-black eyes. Literally pitch-black eyes. "Good," Joohyun says. "So good."

"What happened to your eyes?" Seulgi breathes out, mind clouded. 

"Nothing," Joohyun answers. "Can you go again, love?"

Seulgi shakes her head. "I don't know." 

Joohyun arches an eyebrow, "Let's try."

Her eyes are still pitch-black like the night sky when she leans in again, pressing her mouth to Seulgi's nipple.

* * *

Seulgi's body has never been more relaxed. She stretches on the bed, feeling well-rested and deeply comfortable. The morning sun bathes her room with a suave golden light, warmth almost reaching Seulgi's toes. She sighs, happily. She hasn't slept this well in ages. Refusing to leave the warm, cosy cocoon of her blanket, Seulgi closes her eyes again, taking a breath. When she inhales, she notices her whole room smells like, well, definitely sex. 

Her eyes rush open again as she sits up and when she moves, she senses the unmistakable wetness in between her thighs, a clear sign of multiple orgasms. Seulgi's heart beats almost painfully against her ribcage – what the hell. There's wetness darting down the inside of her thighs, her cheeks flush up instantly. Seulgi doesn't remember having someone over, in fact, she's absolutely sure she went home by herself after leaving Sooyoung's basement... _Oh._

The pill. 

And the dream...? The demonic dream? Seulgi shudders. She concentrates on remembering the dream and, God, Joohyun's ghost-like touches over her pussy again as she reminiscences of their encounter wash through her brain. That really happened. The dream really– she really– Seulgi trembles again as she darts out of the bed and runs to the bathroom. She needs to talk to Sooyoung. 

It's half-past nine in the morning when Seulgi leaves her apartment, the sun is brightening way stronger now and the warmth of it heats up Seulgi's skin easily and quickly. She turns on a corner and crosses a street robotically, brain still busy going over the breathtaking dream of last night. She thought that was a dream even with Joohyun repeating herself often, _"it's real, love"._ Did she get fucked by a demon? God, Sooyoung, what the hell? 

Sooyoung's basement feels less intimidating when there are sun rays coming through the small back window, but it's still a basement and it's Still Fucking Sooyoung. She's asleep, black hair resting as a halo around her head against the white sheets. Seulgi lifts her feet, the tip of her dirty sneakers touching Sooyoung's belly as she kicks lightly. 

Sooyoung groans, but doesn't wake. Seulgi pushes the tip of her feet against Sooyoung's clothed pussy, "Sooyoung!"

She groans again, "Uh," She says, opening one eye. "Seulgi?"

"What the hell was that pill?"

Sooyoung seems to recognise her surroundings, "Right," She says, then throws her head back laughing. 

"Sooyoung!"

"I'm sorry- wait, did you dream?"

"Of fucking course I did."

"What was it?"'

Seulgi crosses her arms. Sooyoung's infuriating grin pisses her off. "A sex demon, I think."

"Ah," Sooyoung nods, then she moves upwards until she's sitting against the headboard. "That's good, considering your dream core was open and inviting."

"Inviting!" Seulgi shrieks. "I just wanted to sleep."

"And didn't you?"

Seulgi bites her lip. "I did. But that doesn't mean I'm okay with you giving me one of your fucked up pills-"

"They are magic pills and I told you it would open your dream core."

"I need you to speak to me as if I'm five years old."

Sooyoung giggles, "Listen, your dream core is kind of, _hmmm_ , you know there's a thin line in between dream and reality? So, your dream core is where this fine line resides. Often it is closed which means we only dream nonsensical stuff and it doesn't affect our outside body. Other times, it's open. It might open because you want it to do so, by meditating and controlling your dream self alone, or because you take something."

"And I took something." 

"Yes," She nods. "Then, as your core was wide open, your dreams became a reality. Kind of, really, because it's still a dream but it's you there, not your dream self. The nightly creatures have been around since ages ago. Spirits, banshees, goblins, fairies," She raises one hand, counting on her fingers. "Demons."

Seulgi takes a deep breath, blindly searching for the bed to sit down. "So, it was a dream but I was inserted into the dream and I got fucked by a demon."

Sooyoung tries not to laugh as she nods. "Pretty much."

"You gave me a pill that made me get fucked by a demon."

"Wasn't it cool, though? I take one of them when I'm feeling adventurous.”

"Of course you do, right? You're into that... kind of stuff. You like being in touch with stuff we shouldn't."

Sooyoung sends her an unimpressed look. "Why shouldn't we? We have finally progressed to a world where we don't have to be fucking ordinary and boring, why shouldn't I take advantage of that?"

Seulgi licks her lips. "I liked it."

"Obviously," She replies. "A demon takes the most enticing, desirable form it could possibly take. What was yours?"

"A girl,"

Sooyoung laughs, "Useless lesbian."

Seulgi flushes under her gaze. "Shut up."

"And how are you feeling?"

"Good,"

"Just good?"

"Fine," Seulgi says. "I've never felt better. And, Sooyoung," She almost–, okay, she whines. "Joohyun was- she was really, a hundred per cent the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Sooyoung whistles. "And the sex?"

Seulgi almost shudders again. "The best I've ever had."

"I guess I can't really compete against a sex demon."

"Shut up! Ugh," Seulgi cries, embarrassed. "Can you get, uh, addicted to it?"

"To what?"

"The pill," She answers. 

"Yeah," Sooyoung says. "You should only take it once in a blue moon, it isn't good to keep your dream core open. A dream isn't supposed to be real, that's why it is a dream."

"So you're not going to give me another one?"

"No."

Seulgi nods, she had suspected that. "I want to see her again."

"It's a demon, Seulgi, not a girl you met at the coffee shop. Besides, you can't even be sure she's the creature that's gonna come in. You can't control that."

Seulgi had also suspected that. Months ago, when Sooyoung had first introduced her to this not-ordinary side of a world she thought she knew, she had sworn she'd never use one of those magic pills or get enrolled into a magic class or even search for magic friends or anything like that, that is until she met Joohyun. A demon that came into her dream and gave her the bests orgasms of her life. Seulgi is a normal amount of horny. She's not addicted to sex, doesn't need it constantly, but she fears she might start to. 

"I'm sorry you fell for a demon," Sooyoung teases. "I guess you'll have to settle for poor ol' me."

"You know I like what we do, don't fish for compliments."

Sooyoung raises both hands as a peace offer. 

* * *

Seulgi leaves her classroom forty-five minutes after her exam started, feeling positive about her upcoming grade. The whole demonic sex thing was put aside for a while as she managed to remember every textbook she had read the weeks prior to that exam and she didn't blink tiredly once, relishing in the sated feeling of a good night of sleep. On her way out, she texts Yeri, wanting to tell her she's going to be there a little earlier. Yeri reads the text but doesn't bother to reply. The little shit.

Seulgi throws her phone back into her backpack as she gets into the subway, finding an empty seat far into the back. It's a short ride to the foster home and Seulgi is buzzing with the excitement of seeing Yeri again after so long. She misses her a lot.

She gets down ten minutes later, choosing to walk the one block that separates the subway station from the home where Yeri awaits. The weather has been bright since morning, a remarkable contrast to yesterday's cold and dark condition. Seulgi lets her mind wander back to Joohyun. Fucking _hell_ , why is she so fixated on a _demon_? That's really just her luck, isn't it? To be drawl to someone she can't have. Maybe it's understandable, though, that she's so affected once she remembers Joohyun took the form of her ideal woman.

She's sure a woman like that can't be real because real life isn't that nice, not to Seulgi anyway. If Joohyun was real, she'd probably be famous worldwide and would be as far from Seulgi's touch as possible, she'd be an idol, a movie star. She would live on the other side of the world, wouldn't even speak her language. It would still feel as if she wasn't real.

Seulgi turns on the last corner before the foster home and shakes her head, blocking all thoughts of Joohyun again. Yeri deserves all her attention since Seulgi has been a bad older sister, not visiting as often as she should. She takes the porch stairs jumping one step at a time and knocks on the door excitedly. Her heart skips a beat when the door drifts open and Joohyun– _fuck_ – is on the other side.

"How may I help you?" She says and even her voice sounds exactly the same. That's _definitely_ Joohyun. The long black hair falling onto her shoulders, the elegant curve of her nose. Just the night before Seulgi felt that nose nuzzling against her thigh. 

"I– I came to–” Seulgi stutters.

"She came to visit me, Joohyun," Yeri says from behind her.

 _Fuck._ Yeri sends her a familiar look, one that clearly says “ _y_ _ou useless lesbian, pull yourself together”_ as Seulgi stutters once more when she tries to talk. 

"She's the sister I told you about," Yeri keeps going and Seulgi watches as Joohyun's face becomes welcoming and warm.

"Ah," Joohyun says, "Welcome, then." 

She's so polite, Seulgi thinks, and so cute. There's a small pout on her lips that doesn't quite feel familiar and then Seulgi realises this is not the Joohyun who had entered her dream core last night, the demon had simply take Joohyun's form because- _fuck_ , Joohyun was actually real. Seulgi's ideal woman was a real woman. She breathes out, her face burning in shame, she had a wet, raw sex dream with a real person who, apparently, knew her _sister_.

"Seulgi, come in already, you look stupid standing there," Yeri says. Seulgi throws Joohyun an embarrassed and tight smile. "Joohyun is a new addition to the foster home," She continues. 

"I'm here for a few weeks," Joohyun adds. "Came to help take care of the house."

"Seulgi is very busy," Yeri tells, boasting a little as she always does. "She's going to be a doctor."

Joohyun smiles appreciatively. "That's nice." 

"I often visit more," Seulgi says. "It's a shame I haven't been visiting as much."

Yeri raises an eyebrow. "Yeah."

"You're going to sign Yeri out, right?" Joohyun asks. "She told me about her plans."

"Definitely," Seulgi replies. "I'll take her home as soon as I get a proper job. I can't sign her out while my only income is the lab scholarship."

Joohyun nods in understanding. "Yeri is really a great young woman."

Yeri groans. "Shut up."

Seulgi looks at her. "Don't say that." She reprimands.

"It's okay," Joohyun pacifies. "We're friends, aren't we?"

Yeri agrees. 

"Then, I'll leave you two alone to catch up. I have some paperwork to do. Seulgi, it was nice to meet you," Joohyun offers a hand. A delicate, with long slim fingers hand. Seulgi's face flushes a deep red again as she remembers having those fingers inside her. Not _those_ fingers, she reminds herself. She's so fucked.

She takes Joohyun's hand. "Likewise."

Yeri waits until Joohyun is out of sight to reach for Seulgi's earlobe and pull at it. "You're so fucking stupid, how do you manage?"

" _Ouch_ ," She says, slapping Yeri's hand away. "What did I do?"

"Could you be any less obvious? You were five minutes away from drooling."

Seulgi rolls her eyes, "Could you blame me?"

"Yes," Yeri replies. "For being dumb." 

Yeri reaches for her again, but this time she brings her hand to hold at Seulgi's wrist to pull her more inside until they are standing on the living room instead of the hall. 

"Joohyun is nice," She says before Seulgi even asks. "And single, from what I gathered."

"Into girls?"

Yeri fakes a gag. "Probably. Who isn't, nowadays?"

Seulgi smiles to herself. 

"Stop," Yeri groans. "God, you're really useless, aren't you?"

Seulgi giggles. She switches the subject to talk about Yeri, which is mostly what Yeri likes to talk about. Of course, Seulgi's mind still fixates on Joohyun being a real person that's close, almost within reach. 

* * *

The purple light of a sunset enters the room, reminding Seulgi she has to leave. She looks at Yeri, who's talking animatedly, and smiles softly. She loves her, so much. She almost doesn't want to leave again. Leaving Yeri behind always tastes sour. 

"Yeri," She starts and watches, sadly, as Yeri's face falls.

"Already?"

Seulgi sighs. "I'll come back on the weekend. I'm past my finals."

Yeri ducks her head, "Promise?" She doesn't look at Seulgi when she asks, because of _course_ not, but Seulgi replies anyway.

"Promise.”

Yeri walks her out, letting herself be embraced and kissed as Seulgi wishes for a whole minute before she pushes Seulgi away in fake disgust. "Leave!"

"I'm leaving!" Seulgi whines. "I'll be back soon."

Yeri nods. Then, she closes the door. Seulgi sighs as she turns on her heels, she's almost on the sidewalk when the door opens again. It must be Yeri, coming back for another warm hug, she thinks. Seulgi opens her arms as she turns back, but it's not Yeri.

Joohyun stares at her open arms with a raised brow. 

"Uh," Seulgi says. "I thought you were Yeri."

"I figured," Joohyun replies. "I just wanted to ask you if we've met before?"

Seulgi licks her lips. "I don't think so."

Joohyun nods to herself. "I imagined that we didn't, but I couldn't shake the feeling..." She trails off, shrugging.

"I had the same feeling," Seulgi states. "That I knew you." _Because I had a dream we fucked._ Sooyoung had left this part out when she explained about the demon and the dream core and all that jazz. Seulgi didn't know the demon could take the form of a person who actually exists, didn't even know her own brain could come up with a real person when she fantasized about a perfect woman. "It's weird, isn't it?" Joohyun asks, smiling. "But it must be a faux deja-vu."

Seulgi nods, "Yeah, definitely." 

They stay rooted to where they are, staring at each other for what feels like an eternity. 

"I hope you come back soon," Joohyun says.

Seulgi almost chokes on her own spit. "Really?" She asks before she can stop herself. 

Joohyun giggles shyly. "I do not know how to do this," She says, eager. "But I really want to see you again."

Seulgi could run a mile without getting tired with how extremely and almost overly excited she is from listening to these words. Joohyun's cheeks are faintly tinted pink, even under the somewhat low light. Her mouth is forming a small pout, so cute and kissable that Seulgi has to pinch herself to keep from asking for a kiss. She has to forcibly remind herself Joohyun is not someone she knows. _Yet._

"I'll come by again soon," Seulgi replies. "I'll come earlier, too. So I can stay longer."

Joohyun nods. "I'd like that."

Seulgi texts Sooyoung as soon as Joohyun closes the door behind her, _"FUCK!!!!! I MET JOOHYUN IN REAL LIFE"_

The reply comes quickly, _"did u get my pills without permission?"_

Seulgi laughs loudly and free, pressing her phone to her chest as she walks back to the subway station, smiling from ear to ear. 

**Author's Note:**

> Uh... I hope this was a nice reading. Thank you. 🦊


End file.
